Monokuma
Monokuma is the main antagonist of the video games, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and ''Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He is the self-proclaimed "Headmaster" of Hope's Peak Academy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Monokuma vs Huggable * Teddie vs Monokuma * Korosensei VS Monokuma Completed Death Battles * Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear * Naughty Bear VS Monokuma Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info Weapons Dangan Ronpa 1 * Spear of Gungnir * Baseball Bat Dangan Ronpa 2 * Arm Cannon: Monokuma has an arm cannon that fires missiles. Dangan Ronpa Another Episode * Basic Monokuma Unit: A basic Monokuma unit has claws that can kill an average person in one attack. * Bomber Monokuma: A Bomber Monokuma uses grenades to kill an enemy. If a Bomber Monokuma is killed it will activate all of its grenades to kill its enemy. * Siren Monokuma: A Siren Monokuma has sirens to summon other Monokumas to help it. * Junk Monokuma: A Junk Monokuma has more power and health then an average Monokuma but is slower. * Guard Monokuma: A Guard Monokuma has a riot shield which can block attacks. * Ball Monokuma: A Ball Monokuma can roll at an enemy to damage them or spit up trash which can also blind them. * Beast Monokuma: A Beast Monokuma is a faster Monokuma that can dodge shots from Komaru's gun, they can only be defeated by physical attacks. * Destroyer Monokuma: A Destroyer Monokuma is a Monokuma which has a jet pack and flame thrower which can fire its shots a like bullets. * Big Bang Monokuma: The Big Bang Monokuma is the strongest Monokuma. It is bigger then most sky scrappers. It attacks by slamming its staff at the enemy, electrifying the arena, charging the arena and creating homing bombs. Skills and Abilities Dangan Ronpa 1 * Self Destruct: If Monokuma is in trouble he can detonate himself in an effort to take his opponent down with him. * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, it is unknown exactly how many Monokumas there are, but there has to be enough to fill in an audience around the stage of 'The Burning of the Versailles Witch'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalised for the student. Each execution begins by a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a persons neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Blast Off: Monokuma traps his victim in a rocket and shoots them off into space before reentering the atmosphere. This execution has shown to melt all of a person's body aside from their skeleton. ** The 1,000 Blows: Monokuma ties his victim up to pole and fires a baseball pitcher at machine gun-like rate. ** The Cage of Death: Monokuma ties his victim to the back seat of a motorcycle and drives them into a Cage of Death which electrifies and melts the person's entire body into a carton of butter. ** The Burning of the Versailles Witch: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole surrounded by fire wood and lights it on fire before driving a firetruck off of a ramp directly into the victim. ** Excavator Destroyer: Monokuma uses an excavator and uses the crane to rapidly punch the enemy so hard that it turned a laptop into a metal ball. ** After School Lesson: Monokuma ties his victim to a desk on a conveyor belt which takes the victim to a crusher. ** The Ultimate Execution: Monokuma makes his victim go through all of the previous executions. Dangan Ronpa 2 * Backup Monokumas: If a Monokuma dies then another Monokuma will take it's place, there are one novemdecillion copies of himself (10^60/1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000). * Buff Monokuma: If Monokuma gets angry enough then he will transform into Buff Monokuma, it is unknown if this form makes Monokuma stronger or not. * 'Delicious' Attack: Monokuma fires off letters that spell out the word delicious, this attack can not be dodged or blocked. * Flurry of Punches: Monokuma can rapidly punch his enemies similar to 'Star Platinum'. * Executions: As a way of punishing the students who get caught for murder Monokuma has made several executions, each personalised for the student. Each execution begins by a chain with a collar on it wrapping around a persons neck and dragging them off to their execution. ** Deep Fried Teruteru: Monokuma ties his victim to a pole before firing missiles from a helicopter that has eggs and bread. He then chains them to the helicopter and fries the in a volcano. ** One Woman Army: Monokuma uses a puppet to control his victim and makes the fight against a horde of enemies. ** Bye-Bye Ouchies: Monokuma ties his victim to a massive arm and after injecting it fires off into space. ** Gundham Tanaka Stampede: Monokuma uses a bunch of animals to cause a stampede a run down the victim. ** Please Insert Coin: Monokuma shoots tank rounds at his victim before chasing them in a Pac-Man like machine before dropping Tetris blocks on the victim. Feats Dangan Ronpa 1 * Has hit back the Baseballs in the execution 'The 1,000 Blows' (which fire at near machine gun-like rate). * Has equalled Sakura Oogami in a fight. * Moved so fast that can make afterimages. Dangan Ronpa 2 * Regularly beats Monomi, who defeated all of the Monobeasts. * Can move so fast that he can play a game of football by himself. * Has effortlessly beat Akane Owari (One of the strongest people in Dangan Ronpa 2). * Held onto an arm moving at escape velocity. * Survived a fall after he held onto an arm moving at escape velocity. Dangan Ronpa Another Episode * Four Basic Monokuma Units can lift up a truck with ease and, using the rocket boosters built in, it took it to space. Faults Dangan Ronpa 1 * If all of his copies are destroyed, then he's dead. * The executions require the victim to be subdued. * Monokuma is vulnerable to hacking. * His glowing red eye is a weak spot. * His insanity will make him do things that can put him at a disadvantage. Dangan Ronpa 2 * If all of his copies are destroyed, then he's dead. * The executions require the victim to be subdued. * His insanity will make him do things that can put him at a disadvantage. Gallery Guard_Monokuma_transparent.png|Guard Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Bomber_monokuma_transparent.png|Bomber Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Siren_monokuma_transparent.png|Siren Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Ball_Monokuma_transparent.jpg.png|Ball Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Destroy_Monokuma.jpg|Destroy Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Junkmk.png|Junk Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Beast_Monokuma.png|Beast Monokuma (Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Robots Category:Spike Chunsoft Characters Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Serial Killers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Claw Users Category:Missile User Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Technology users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Giant Combatants Category:Giant Weapons Category:Mecha Category:Marksman